This invention relates to the construction of articles of furniture and particularly, but not exclusively, to sets of parts for use in forming drawers.
In general known drawers have either been made of solid back and side panel members which are connected together by mitred or dove-tailed joints, or have been made of back and side panel members which are extruded hollow sections of plastics material connected together by connecting members having spigots which fit into the hollow ends of the panel members, which are provided near their ends with recesses to receive the spigots.